


The Sexcapade of Mike and Zoey

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: In this Total Drama Fanfic Series, you will see the Former MPD Disorder, Mike and The Indie Chick, Zoey have passionate, crazy, sexy, hot, erotic love making in every single chapter. Each chapter will have a different theme and sometimes may be in a alternate universe.





	1. Movie Premier Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by three of my friends from Fanfiction, and I've been thinking of doing this TD series for a long time. Cody Lakes, he helped me a lot with many of my MxZ fics that are here and in Fanfiction. Ricky Ortiz, he did his own TD series that I enjoy very much and he has been supported towards me for a while. Alex, he helped me a lot for a while and he even helped me co-write the first chapter of this MxZ sex series 
> 
> The series begins with Mike and Zoey, having hot love making after viewing the world premier of Mike's first movie, enjoy ;)

It was windy January evening at TIFF Bell Lightbox theater as Michael Smith and his wife, Zoey Smith, went to the world premiere show of Mike's first ever film, The Battle for Control. Many movie viewers went to see the film and absolutely loved every single moment of it; the drama between the main character and his wife, the action between the main character and his own alter that wanted nothing but full control over the mind, and the heart touching climax of the film.

After the film was over, people exit out the theater room, enjoying the film and thinking about viewing it another time. Soon enough, Mike and Zoey exit out the room, smiling about how amazing and spectacular it. Mike wore a dashing tuxedo suit, white shirt that was behind the suit, black pants and shoes that made The Great Gatsby look like a homeless man; while Zoey wore a beautiful red velvet dress that covered her legs, red high heels, and had her ruby red hair down to her shoulders.

"So, Zoey... what did you think of the movie?" Mike asked his beautiful wife who smile sweetly at her movie star husband and said 'Oh it was just absolutely incredible! The drama, the action between you and your counter part, even the climax of the film was fantastic and so heart warming.' Zoey meant every single word while wiping a tear from her eye, loving the climax of the film even more. Mike show a proud and thankful smile towards Zoey and said, "Thanks, Zoey. That means a lot to me, it was my first film." Mike kissed his wife's hand, making her blush slightly as she said

"You're welcome, Mike. I'm even more glad to be married to an amazing movie star... like yourself." Zoey smiled at her husband like a woman who wanted to be pleasured while winking at Mike, who blushed like a strawberry and only laugh a bit. 'Hehehehehehe!' The two were about to head back home, until Zoey had an idea... that her husband will love so very much. "Mike, I have a very romantic idea..."

"What is it?" Zoey soon pulled Mike close to her as she whispered into his ear 'Why don't we go somewhere a little more private for this idea... okay?' Zoey kissed Mike's cheek, making him blush deeply that it was noticeable. "S-Sure... I know the perfect place!" Mike said with a jittery yet excited tone as the two headed into a party area that is used for opening films, the place was completely empty, filled with a few tables, a radio and some sofas. "Okay, let's hear it, Zoey. What's your idea?" Zoey soon enough pushed Mike onto one of the sofas, making him look surprised by the sudden action. "Huh?" Zoey soon leaned closed to her husband, grasping her hands around his legs as she soon spoke in a soft yet seductive tone.

"Mike, your movie was one of the best I have ever since... but this will be even better." Zoey soon walked towards the door and locked it, making sure nobody would intervene, she then started to play some romantic music as she started to strip off of her dress. 'Ooooooh!' Mike grinned, getting more comfortable as Zoey undid her red dress and slowly removed it, revealing her beautiful hot body; her 23B cupped breasts being held by a dark red lacy bra, a pair of red panties, red high heels and fishnet stocking. Mike's jaw opened wide, his face blushed like a volcano as his lower reign started to grow with excitement. 'WOW! You look so hot!' Zoey laughed and said "Why thank you, Mr. Smith."

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Smith." Mike smirked as Zoey sexy walked her way towards Mike as they soon started locking lips. Their kiss was a hot passionate kiss that soon flipped into a sexy French make out session as Zoey started to strip off of his clothes. She undid and removed his suit and tie, unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his shoes; exposing his hot strong body that was still covered by a tight white tank shirt and his dark blue boxers that covered a great erection. Zoey stopped their kiss and grinning sexually.

"WOW! Looks like the Movie star has a very big friend." Mike smirk and said 'Yeah... and it's all yours.' Zoey looked excited as she replied "Heheheheheh, good! But I like to play around with my husband first." The two resumed their hot French kissing while Zoey's sat on top of Mike's waist, feeling his hard bulge against her panties. "Mmmmmm!" The two moaned in pleasure, feeling each other lower reign against their undergarment. Mike soon stopped and said with a grin 'You're getting quite hot for me, Zoe-Zoe.' Zoey smiled and said with a smirk "Hehehehe, why thank you Mike.' Mike soon noticed Zoey's neck was exposed as he took the opportunity and started kissing and licking his wife's soft neck.

"Oh! Hehehehehehe! Mmmmmm! Oh Mike!" Zoey moaned and giggled softly, loving Mike's mouth against her soft neck, making her wet down below as Mike kept licking and sucking her softly, taking his time to enjoy his hot wife's lovely neck. 'Mmmmmm! You have such a hot and soft neck, il mio amore.' Mike soon enough started sucking her even harder, acting like he was a sexy vampire, draining the blood off of his victim, making her his loving slave. "Mmmmmmmmm!" The two moaned simultaneously but Zoey's moan were more lourder as her hand started digging into Mike's back, soon ripping his tank top off, exposing his hot tone tan chest and rock hard solid 8 pack abs.

"Oh Mikey! You're sucking and kissing my neck like a sexy Italian Vampire!" Zoey bit her lips softly, loving every second of Mike sucking on her neck as he stopped, leaving her a dark hickey on neck as he grinned and said 'Grazie Mille.' Zoey looked surprised as she said "Italian?" Mike nodded while saying 'Si' Zoey blushed even more and said "That's so hot! It makes me want to suck your hard Italian meat!" Mike soon grinned while moving Zoey gently away as he soon pulled his boxer down, revealing his hard, vein, 10 inched long, 3 inched wide Italian sausage that Zoey was drooling for.

"Go ahead... it's all yours il mio amore." Mike said with a wink as Zoey smiled excitedly as she kneel down and started stroking Mike's hard cock, making her lover grunt in pleasure as she soon teased him by licking her long hot tongue around his cock, twirling around his tip, releasing it in a kiss as she soon started sucking him slowly yet in a sexy way, taking half of her husband's hard meat 'Mmmmmmm...!' Zoey moaned lovingly, enjoying Mike's sausage as he hiss and groan like a hungry beast. "Mmmmmm! Oh Zoey!" Mike rubbed his hands through Zoey's soft ruby red hair, making her moan gently, even smiling while she continue her soft sucking. "You're so good at sucking my Italian meat! Zoey soon stopped but kept stroking him so he wouldn't stop feeling her pleasure.

"Hehehehe, thank you Mikey, but you're going to love this even more." Zoey soon removed her dark red bra, showing her 23B-Cupped breasts, as she starting titty fucking Mike's cock hard while resumed her soft sucking. "Mmmm!" Zoey moaned against Mike's erect while Mike hissed like a King Cobra, 'OH SHIT!' Mike hiss and grunted against his teeth, his hands clawed on the sofa as Zoey kept going.

"Mmmmmmm!" They both moaned in pleasure as Zoey increased her pace, sucking and titty fucking Mike's hard cock hard, making she deepthroat and deepdrool his cock badly. Mike bit his lower lip hard, nearly causing him to bleed as he soon grabbed Zoey's face and started fucking her hard. "Mmmm!?" Zoey moaned in surprised but was enjoying it even more. 'Ohhhhhh! Fucking yes! Succhia la mia dura carne italiana, Zoey!' Mike spoke in Italian, saying 'Suck my hard Italian meat harder, Zoey!' as Zoey moaned pleasingly and sucked Mike harder and harder. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey sucked him harder and harder as Mike was getting closer to climax. 'Shit! Zoey, I'm gonna cum! Can't... hold it any longer!' Zoey soon enough took back control and bop her head faster, sucking Mike's erect harder than ever as it was time.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Mike climaxed all over Zoey's face, mouth and even chest. "OH FUCK YES!" Mike soon stroke his cock, letting out more of his man made milk over Zoey's face. Zoey swallowed it, licked her lips and said 'Mmmmm! That was yummy, yummier than chardonnay.' Mike smiled and said "Thanks... now it's my turn!" Mike got up and placed Zoey onto the sofa as he soon removed her panties in a flash, revealing her soaked tight pussy with a little pubic hair above it. "Hehehehe, you're gonna enjoy this." Mike soon moved her legs apart, as he started to lick and suck Zoey's pussy slowly. "Mmmmm!" Mike grunted, loving the taste of his wife's cherry and Strawberry fusion slit as Zoey started to scream and moaned like a banshee.

"Ohhh, oh shit! This feels so good!" Zoey rubbed one of her hands on Mike's hairs, scratching his scalp, making him groan and grunt in pleasure while her other hand started groping and pinching her breasts hard, needed to be pleasured. "Mmmmm! Oh my god, yes!" Zoey soon licked her left breasts slowly as Mike soon spoke 'Mmmm! Sweet like cherry pie!' Mike soon started to finger Zoey's pussy hard, taking two of his right finger and moving them hard inside her while he began sucking on her clit, making her scream in even more pleasure. "Ohhh! Harder! Lick me harder, Mike!" Zoey beg and demanded Mike to go harder as he did what she wanted, "You got it Zoey!" Mike started licking and sucking his wife harder, swilling his tongue against her inner walls, while his finger fucked her harder and harder as Zoey was now close to explode.

"Ohhhhh! Mikey! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna explode!" Mike grinned and said 'Mmmm! Do it then! I want your sweet tasty cum all over my face!' Mike resumed his hard pussy licking and finger fucking as it was time. "MIKE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without warning, Zoey climaxed al over Mike's face, spreading her wet liquid over his mouth to his chin. Zoey panted like an exhausted dog while saying "Mmmmm! Oh, so good!" Mike moaned while licking his lips. 'Mmmm! I agree!' Mike soon licked and sucked Zoey's pussy dry, drinking her sweet fruity flavored cum, while she moaned and sighed pleasingly. 'Mmmm! Sweet like a strawberry cake fused with a cheery cream pie.' Mike winked while Zoey started blushing and said "Aww! Stop that!"

Mike soon pulled Zoey up, sat back down on the sofa and placed her on his lap, making their lower reign touch. "Oh!" They both moaned a bit but looked at each other with lovely eyes as Mike soon spoke "Now comes the final part of this sexy movie..." Zoey grinned like a sexy kitty as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and said 'Oooooh! Give it to me, Mike!' Mike only said "Okay!" as he grabbed his hard erect and pushed it into Zoey's wet slit hard. "Ohhh!" They both moaned in pleasure, feeling each other hard and tight as Mike began pounding his wife's pussy. 'Ohhh! Yes, yes, yes! Mike, fuck me harder!' Mike lean his face close to Zoey's and said "No problem, il mio amore." Mike increased his pace, pounding her like a fighter jet as he started licking and sucking on Zoey's breasts. "Mmmmm! So soft!" Zoey moaned and scream passionately

"Thank you, Mike!" Zoey's moan gotten even harder and lourder as Mike kept pounding her hard. "Ohhhh! I'm so fucking turned on!" Mike replied back, 'Me too!' The two lovers soon locked lips one again, kissing each other hard as Mike pound her harder and harder, hitting her deep ends. 'Mmmmm! I love you so much, Zoey Smith.' Zoey replied in the same tone "I love you too, Michael Smith!" Zoey kissed him again as Mike went even harder, meaning he was close to explode. The two soon felt a shaking feeling inside their bodies.

"Zoey, I'm about to explode! I'm cumming again!" Zoey said back 'Me too!' The two kissed once again as Mike pound her pussy harder and harder, going as fast as the speed of light. Soon enough, it was time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two climazed hard against each other, Mike came inside of Zoey while she explode all over his waist. "Ohhhh! Yes!" The two kissed once again until Mike pulled out and carried Zoey towards a table, placing her on all fours. 'Huh?' Zoey looked concerns until Mike said "I'm not done yet... do you want more, Mrs. Smith?' Mike rubbed her marshmallow ass slowly, making her moan and blush a bit 'Of course!' Zoey shaked her ass, jiggling it as Mike got hard once more and began pounding her ass hard. "Ohhh... shit! This feels great! But, oh god! You're so tight!" Mike soon started pounding her ass hard like she likes it. "Ohhh! Fucking yes!" Mike smacked her ass, making her moan as she said

"Oh! Smack my ass again, but do it harder!" Mike only said 'Okay then!' as he smacked her ass harder while he kept pounding her even more, hitting her deep end. Zoey moaned and screamed in absolute pleasure as she screamed "Harder! Fuck me ass harder, Mikey!" Mike understood and fucked her ass harder, pounding her like a sledgehammer breaking a brick wall. "MMMMMMM! OH YES!" They kept going until it was time once again. 'Shit! I'm cumming again!' Zoey soon said "Ohhhh! Do it! Cum inside my ass then cum all over my body!" Mike grinned and said 'Alright then!' Mike soon fucked Zoey with every single amount of might and energy he had left. 'Ohhhhhh! Fucking yes! I love you, Zoey!'

"I love you too, Mike!" Mike soon pulled her close and kiss her hard. "Mmmmmmmm!" The two moaned against their kiss as Mike soon stopped and said 'SHIT! HERE IT COMES!' Mike pound into Zoey one final time as he came inside of Zoey's ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in absolute pleasure while Mike pulled out of Zoey and came all over her body, covering her chest, legs, face and arms with his mad made cum. 'Ohhhhhh... yeah!' Mike stopped while panting like a exhausted lion while Zoey moaned and sighed. "Mmmmm!" Zoey licked some of the cum from her breasts and swallowed it. "Mmm! Sweet yet salty as always... I love it." Mike grinned and said 'Thanks.'

Soon, the two cleaned themselves up and got redress as they left the party room. "That was really nice and hot!" Mike said while sighing as Zoey smiled and held her husband close 'Yeah... it was even more hotter since I got fucked hard by a hot and sexy movie star.' She soon kissed Mike once again. 'Love you, Mike.' Mike laughed and said while holding her close. "I love you too, Mrs. Smith." The two shared one final kiss as they left the movie premiere and headed home to end their hot and amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot chapter to start it off, huh? I hope you enjoyed this one, because in the next chapter; Mike and Zoey will be having sex.... inside a prison. Yup, it's a Prison theme chapter next time, who will be the Prison guard and who will be the prisoner... find out next time, bye now


	2. Hot Love at Toronto Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the next chapter of my Mike and Zoey Sexcapade fic series! Last time, you witness Mike and Zoey have pleasing hot love making after viewing the premier of Mike's first ever movie film. 
> 
> Now, today, you'll witness the two of them... have sexy hot sex... inside a prison. With Zoey as the prison guard and Mike as the prisoner
> 
> Enjoy the fic ;)

On a hot summer day, at Toronto, Ontario, Canada; everyone is enjoying the beautiful summer day either going to the beach or playing in the pool... however there are some who aren't enjoying the summer day at all. "LIGHTS ON!" The sound of an enrage man shouted as light began shining inside... a prison cell. The place was Toronto West Side Maximum Security Prison, a correction facility that holds both male and female inmates but in separates moves. The prison is guarded by prison guards that show no mercy and don't take any kind of crap from any inmates... especially one red haired prison guard. "INMATES, LINE UP!" The head prison guard shouted for the male inmates to come out of their cells but refused to.

"HE SAID LINE UP, YOU DEAD BRAIN DOGS! NOW, LINE UP OR I'LL BUST YOUR NUTS INTO DUSTS!" The sound of a frighten female voice made all the male inmates got out of their beds and exit their cells, lining up! The guard that shouted out soon walked up, revealing to be a ruby red haired female, who has hazel brown eyes, cherry red lips, was wearing a dark blue prison guard coat and pants, and was glaring at every single inmate. Her name was Prison Guard Zoey Roth, but to the male and female inmates, The Red Haired She-Beast. Zoey is the only female guard that watches the male side of the prison because she doesn't let any of the male inmates to mess with her. She even proved it when one of the inmates groped her ass one day, causing him to get his hand and jaw dislocated as Zoey beat the living crap at of him.

"ALRIGHT, YOU DOGS! Listen up, the next time Prison Guard McArthur tell you to line up, you better listen, GET IT!?" Prison Guard Roth howled at them as they all nodded in fear. "Good... Brick, you may take it back." Zoey stepped aside as Brick soon yelled, 'ALRIGHT LADIES, HEAD TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST, NOW!' The male inmates soon started marching to the mess hall while Brick sighed and looked at Zoey. 'You know I had them, Roth.' Zoey huffed and said, "Yeah right, you know I come here because every single male dog here is scared of me after I broke Inmate Scott's arm and jaw after what he did." Brick sighed and said, 'Not to mention you slammed Max to the wall after he called you and your family a bunch of worthless assholes, broke Lightning's arm after he pushed you down for trying to stop him and Duncan from fighting and also-'

"Okay I get it... jeez." Zoey rolled her eyes as she soon walked away, "I'm heading to the Female dogs, see you later." Brick saluted Zoey off as she soon walked out of the male prison side and headed to the female side. About two hours later, Zoey was walking through the males' cell, looking at all of the worthless dogs in front of her until she stopped and looked at a certain tan inmate. This inmate was tall, skinny yet strong, had deep chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that's spiky and a gap tooth, his name is Michael Peterson. Mike was just looking through a book he got from a freed man until Zoey grinned and said, "Hey there Peterson." Mike sighed as he closed the book and turned around, seeing Zoey in front of him.

"What do you want, Roth?" Mike said while crossing his arms as Zoey only said, 'Relax, I only want to chat... that's all.' Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Look, if you want to insult me for believing that I'm innocent then you better head off." Mike opened his book until Zoey only said, 'You keep saying you're innocent, but the evidence proves you're guilty.' Mike growled as he shut the book and said, in front of her face. "I told you countless times, I! AM! INNOCENT!" Soon enough, one of the inmates howled back, 'We're all innocent Peterson, in our own way, hahahahaha!' The other inmates began insulting Mike, getting him more annoyed until Zoey howled, 'PIPE DOWN, I'M TALKING HERE, YOU WORTHLESS MUTS!' The male prisoners soon shut it and kept their mouths shut. Zoey soon sighed and said, 'Look, honey. You and I talked about you being innocent... but you never told me how you can be... why don't you-' Mike only walked back and said, "Just stop already, Roth. You're just waiting for the right moment to bring me down... so just walk off already." Zoey only sighed with a defeated grin and said,

"Alright then. See you later, Mikey Boy!" Zoey soon walked off while Mike grunted but blushed deeply as Zoey blushed as well while smiling a bit. See about two years ago, Mike was framed for committing robbery and murder after someone robbed the bank and murdered the bank owner but not before stealing over 100,000,000 bags of money. This thief was actually Mike's twin brother, Malcom Peterson, but many call him, Mal. Mike saw the crime and tried to tell the police but Mal stopped him by knocking him out, dragging him to his car, leaving the gun in Mike's hand and left with the money in a different car. The police found Mike with the gun and even the mask that Mal wore for the crime. Mike was soon founded guilty and sentenced to prison for 20-life year. Zoey met him one day, after seeing him do nothing. She noticed how different Mike was to the other dogs in the jail, so she decided to chat with him. For over a year now, Zoey developed a small attraction for the dark tan inmate but hid it inside her while Mike did the same.

"He said he's innocent... what if he is?" Zoey ponder so she decided to make Mike spill the beans... but she also wanted to have some fun with the boy. The next day, the inmates were all outside the yard, either working out, playing hoops, planning out an escape plan or just doing nothing. Mike was just reading the same book until three large inmates ganged up on him.

"Well if it isn't the Red She-Beast little boy toy." Mike grunted in annoyance and said, 'I ain't Roth's boyfriend or her bitch, now just get the fuck away from me or-' The leader of the trio slammed Mike's book down as the two lackeys grabbed Mike and threw him to the ground. "Really, then why don't you prove it... fight me!" The leader pound his fist while Mike growled and dust himself off. Mike only said, 'Look, I don't want to fight you... just leave me the fuck alone now or-' Mike soon felt a hard sucker punch to the cheek as the large inmate started beating the hell out of him. The guards watched and tried to stop it, but a few inmates pushed them off. Mike got punched on the cheek, kneed on the chest and gut, uppercut on the jaw and even was slammed to the ground. The large inmate laughed while the other joined in. "Look at this, the Red Haired She-Beast picked a puny weak noddle armed little shithead to be her arm jerky... hahaha! She has weird taste in men!" The inmate soon grabbed Mike until... 'HEY!' The male inmates gasped in fear as everyone turned to Zoey, looking very pissed off. 'Let go of Inmate Peterson... now!'

The large inmate chuckle and said, "Or what... you'll break my arm! Hah, you just talk and no bite! I don't get why everyone afraid of you... you're nothing but a bitchy, worthless, slutty, red haired little goody goody, daughter of a slutty hippo!" Zoey widen her eyes in shocked while every inmate soon started to laugh at her, but she soon growled, gritted her teeth and glared at the dumb meathead inmate. Mike, on the other hand, look enraged after hearing the meathead insult Zoey like that... so he then pulled out a rusty knife from his sleeve and in a split of a second. Mike shanked the inmate right on the throat. "Ahhhh!" The guard soon overpowered the prisoners as the inmate dropped Mike, holding his stab wound until Zoey brutally kneed him on his crotch and also suck punched him right on the jaw, dislocated it badly.

"NEVER CALL ME A FUCKING SLUTTY DAUGHTER OF A FAT HIPPO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUIT FUCKING SHIT!" Zoey stomped on his chest, but the guard hold her down. 'Easy Roth, we got you!' Zoey tried to hurt the inmate more but only stopped. Mike was soon grabbed by one of the guards. 'Alright, Peterson! You're going to the solitary confinement hold.' Mike only nodded until Zoey stop. "Hold it! I'll take him there... let's go!" Zoey grabbed Mike by his prison suit collar while the other guards told every inmate to head back to their cell room. Inside the solitary confinement room, Zoey placed Mike down as she then grabbed a chair and spoke to him. "How you feeling, Peterson?" Mike grunted and said

"I just got gang banged by a fucking meathead! What you do think?!" Mike growled and mumble until Zoey sighed and soon said, 'Did you shacked that fucking inmate because of what he did to you... or you did it because of what he said... to me?' Mike noticed Zoey's tone was cracked and broken a bit. Mike soon noticed her eyes were tearing up a bit. "Hey, are you... crying?" Zoey soon enough nodded and wiped her tears away. 'I can handle the insult and the sexual harassment but... sometimes... I can't hold back my fucking tears. Every single word that fucking piece of shit said felt like a billion stabs to the heart. I just wanted to beat him up and send him to the fucking client... but... I just-' Zoey continued to tear up until Mike soon said

"So, you're not all ruthless huh?" Zoey only said, 'I act like this, so I don't get messed around... but every time it happens... I just want to leave this place and... just remove all this pain from inside." Mike looked very sorry for her. "Zoey... do you really believe that I'm innocent?" Zoey sniffed a bit but wiped her tears away and said. 'Honestly... a little bit. I see you're nothing but a sweet and nice guy... but this place turns a lot of innocent men to monsters and dumb meatheads.' Mike only nodded and sighed, "Look... I wasn't lying, I am innocent. I didn't kill that guy and I didn't take that money... it was my twin brother, Mal."

"Twin brother?" Mike nodded as Zoey soon had a thought that her plan to finally get it on with Mike might come true. "So... he's your twin, right? Down to the skin and bones?" Zoey said with concern and ponder as Mike nodded and spoke. 'Yes, he is! Look, I saw what he was wearing during that! He wore a dark turquoise t shirt and dark brown pants, but he also wore a black sweater, a ski mask and gloves too. The only difference between us is that I have my hair pointed up while his hair is always down on one of his eyes. He also has no gap tooth like me and he also has a tattoo of a burning skull with snakes all over his left arm. ' Zoey was actually taking notes in her mind as she soon said. "If that's true... then how did you end up with the gun and ski mask?" Mike only replied by saying, 'He knocked me out and placed him inside his car with the gun and mask. I wasn't even supposed to be there, I was just walking home after visiting our mother in the hospital... seriously, I'm telling the truth.' Zoey soon sighed and stood up. "I'll have a word with the warden about this... just serve your time for shacking that inmate for now, okay?" Mike sighed but nodded as Zoey opened the door but not before saying, "By the way... thanks for doing that for me... hot stuff." Zoey winked at the dark tan boy, making him blush like a ripe tomato as she exits the solitary confinement. Mike only blushed but smile a bit and said, 'She's so into me.'

Zoey spoke with the warden, but he didn't care what Mike would say... so Zoey had to somehow find more info into getting Mike out of here. That's when she came up with her original plan. The day passed by as night struck, the inmates were all snoozing. Mike was back in his prison cell, resting up his wounded body until the sound of footsteps were heard. "Huh?" Mike woke up as the footsteps gotten louder and closer. Soon enough, Zoey walked up to Mike's prison cell, holding the keys to it. "Roth? What are you doing?" Mike whispered so nobody would hear him while Zoey slowly undid Mike's cell. The guard who was watching it noticed her doing it as he called in through her speaker. 'Guard Roth, what the hell are you doing!?' Zoey soon admitted to the night guard, 'I going to have a word with Peterson for a bit... if you tell anyone about this... I'll have your head, get it!' The night guard look scared and said, 'Yes, ma'am... just give have him back in before sunrise.' Zoey chuckle and said,

"No worries... after I'm done with him... he'll be a free man." Zoey slowly opened Mike's cell and pulled him up. "You and I are going to have a little chat." Zoey soon dragged Mike out of his cell, grabbed the keys and headed somewhere more private while some of the inmates noticed it and howled a bit, annoying the other ones. 'SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY!' One of them said in tiredness, 'WOO! LOOKS LIKE PETERSON GOING TO BE THE SHE-BEAST CHEW TOY, HAHAHAHA!' A few said with excitement. Mike looked very worried but said to himself, 'Is she really going to make me her bitch? If so... I'm so screwed!' Zoey continued walking with Mike until they stopped at the laundry room, the only place with no cameras.

"Perfect!" Zoey soon pulled Mike inside the room and pushed him down to the ground. She then closed the door and locked it shut, so nobody could see, hear or interfere them. 'Roth, what the hell is going on?!' Mike said in annoyance as Zoey turned around and smirked at the dark tan boy. She soon walked up to him and pulled him up. "Listen here Mike... I spoke with the warden and he didn't believe me about you being innocent." Mike was in absolute shock until Zoey continued while smirking and rubbing his cheek. "So... I decided to get more information from you. So, is there anything else that I should know that can help your sorry ass get out of here?" Mike once again looked worried but soon said, 'Yes... but if I tell you... Mal will kill me...' Zoey grunted as she cupped his face and replied back with a ruthless yet seductive tone, "Look... you better tell me, because if you don't... I'm going to force it out of you... by..." Zoey whisper the last part into his ear, making him gasped while his face erupted like a volcano as his whole face was blushing like a volcanic explosion.

"Y-You're not serious, right?" Mike jitter in shock yet excitement as Zoey chuckled softly and replied back, 'Does this answer your question?' Zoey soon undid her prison guard shirt, removing it slowly, exposing her 32 B-cupped sized muffins, being held by her dark red lacy bra. Mike's jaw dropped as he began forming a hard bulge inside his prison clothes. "Y-Yes... I guess so." Zoey slowly rubbed his face and held it close to hers and said in a sexy purr. 'So... are you going to tell me... or will I have to force it out of you?' Mike soon pulled her close and said, "If I'm going to talk... you better make because I ain't yet!" Zoey was glad to hear that because she was going to fool around with him no matter what. 'Good... I've been wanting to do this for so long now!' Zoey soon lunched her plump red lips against Mike's dark tans lips, kissing him with such passion.

"MMMM!" Both of them moaned as Zoey pushed Mike against the wall as they began their fun by kissing each other passionately while Mike's hands began rubbing her back and her ass. 'Mmmmm… you like that don't you?' Zoey said between their kiss as Mike replied, "Fuck yeah I do!" They kept making out as they heated things up by adding their tongues into the kiss. Their tongues fought for control in which it was a draw as Mike soon started groping Zoey's ass through her prison guard pants. 'OHH! You like my ass, huh, Mikey Boy?' Mike nodded until Zoey soon enough pushed him further against the wall as she grabbed his prison shirt and removed it, exposing his tone chest and ripped 8 pack abs to the world and she was enjoying them.

"Well now... seems you're not all skin and bones, hot stuff." Mike grinned as he soon returned the favor by ripping off Zoey's bra, revealing her soft beauties into the world. 'Yeah... but I think we should be even now.' Zoey chuckled as they resumed their kiss while they both began pleasuring their chests firmly. Mike played around with Zoey's muffins, groping, pinching, squeezing and fondling them with one hand while Zoey clawed, glazed and rubbed her palms around Mike's chest and abs. They both earned a hard and pleasing moan from each other as they increased their pleasure towards one another. "MMMMMM!" The two moaned and gasped into their kiss as Mike pulled out and began teasing his red haired prison guard lover by sucking on her neck hard like a vampire.

"OHHHHH! Mmmmm! Oh yeah! Harder! Suck on my neck and squeeze my soft muffins even more! Keep going until you're ready to spill the beans!" Zoey begged and commanded Mike to continue his oral pleasure on her chest and neck until he can say anything as he increased his pleasure. Licking and sucking her neck hard, leaving light and hard hickey marks while his hands kept squeezing and fondling her breasts hard. Zoey on the other hand, kept rubbing his chest and abs, even clawing on them with one hand while she used the other to rubbed and scratched his hair. Mike moaned and groaned like a sex crazed animal as he soon stopped his neck sucking and stared at Zoey's soft, tasty breasts. 'M-May I taste your muffins?' Zoey grinned and said, "Go right ahead... but don't go easy at all!" Zoey pushed Mike's face against her chest as he soon began pleasuring her breasts to the max. "OHHHH YES!" Zoey bit her lips in pleasure while she held her arms around Mike's neck, so she wouldn't move at all as Mike licked her soft pink nipples, circling his tongue around them, fully sucking on her breasts fully and even biting them softly, making Zoey scream in pleasure.

"Mmmmm… seems, the red haired she beast has a weakness... me!" Zoey smirked and said, 'Hehehehe…. don't count your button, honey... I ain't that easy to be stopped.' Mike smiled with excitement as he kept sucking on her breasts even harder while she began clawing on his back hard. "MMMMMMMM!" The two moaned and groaned in pleasure until Zoey decided to have some fun of her own. Soon enough, Zoey pushed Mike's head away from her chest, making him gasp for air a bit. "Why you stopped me?" Mike said, very annoyed that Zoey stopped him as she soon said, 'Because... it's my turn!' Zoey soon got down on her knees as she soon saw Mike's very massive bulge, throbbing from the inside as she blushed and smiled in hunger. "Hehehehehe…. seems I'm very excited." Mike said with a grin as Zoey soon groped and grasped his bulge hard, making him hiss in pain. "HOLY SHIT!" Mike grunted very badly as Zoey chuckled and kept groping and rubbing his hot rad through his prison pants. "Hehehehehe… are you ready to tell me something or... do I have to force it out of you again?' Mike only said, "If I tell you... will you still do it?" Zoey only said, 'Only if it's not enough info... now talk!' Mike only said, "Alright... Mal has been around the prison... he visits the place in privacy only to speak to one of the inmates... that's all."

"Hmm... is that all?" Zoey stopped as Mike shook his head, 'No'. "Hehehehe, alright then... looks like I have to make you squeal, Mikey Boy!" Zoey soon enough undid Mike's pants, making him look excited yet worried as she soon pulled them down. Not excepting a very large surprise, "Alright then... let's see-" Zoey stopped when she looks shocked but didn't showed it while her face blushed deeply. In her sight was Mike's 10 inched long, 2 inched wide, hard Italian meat, throbbing like crazy. Zoey soon grinned while licking her lips in hunger while Mike gulped a bit. "Hehehehe… are you sure you don't have anything else?" Mike didn't spoke, so Zoey made him by grasping his erection hard, making Mike groan and hiss badly. 'Ohhhh, holy shit!" Mike hiss huskily as Zoey started shifting and stroking Mike's hot rad hard. Zoey bit her lips, enjoying feeling Mike's hard shaft against her hands as she soon began licking it slowly, swirling her tongue around his base and soon rolling her tongue around his tips, and released with a soft kiss. "Mmmm… like that so far?" Zoey said with a smirk while Mike nodded

"Y-Yeah... but I ain't saying more." Zoey was hoping he said that, so she soon started increasing the pleasure as she began sucking his erection hard. Mike howled in pleasure as Zoey started sucking him hard, taking nearly 3/4 of his meat in her mouth while also started rubbing and groping his ball sacks a bit. 'Mmmmm!' Zoey moaned a bit as she kept tasting and sucking Mike's hard dick, bopping her head back and forth like crazy, letting her tongue taste all of his meaty goodness. "Ahhhh! OH SHIT, HARDER! SUCK ME HARDER!" Mike soon grabbed her head as he began moving in her pace, but she was still in control. 'Mmmm!' Zoey was surprised by Mike's sudden movement that she was enjoying it. "Yeah, don't stop! You want me to say more... you better suck me harder, you sexy red haired goddess!" Zoey blushed after hearing Mike call her a goddess as she soon began deep throating him hard, while also rubbing her lower lip through her pants, feeling her very wet slit. "OH YEAH! THAT'S IT, KEEP GOING!" Mike soon started rubbing Zoey's ruby red hair as she kept deep throating his hard cock even more.

Minutes later, Mike was getting close to erupt as he soon grabbed Zoey's face and started thrusting Zoey's face hard, making her look surprise and was loving it so very much. "OHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! ZOEY... I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'm GONNA-" Mike soon enough howl like a sex crazed beast as he climaxed hard, spreading his hot white water straight into Zoey's mouth. Zoey moaned deeply as she took all of his hot cum and soon swallowed it, not letting a single drop go. 'Mmm.. sweet yet salty... I like it a lot!' Zoey winked at Mike as he smirked at her. 'So... are you going to talk, handsome?' Zoey said with a sexy smirk as Mike only said, "Hmm... well... the inmate Mal spoke with is a female named Scarlett. She's Mal partner and lover, she was sent here about a year ago. She even told me that if I tell anyone the truth... I'll be dead." Zoey nodded as she soon said, 'Really? Does she know Mal did what he did?' Mike nodded and replied back, "Yes, she even knows where he is now... but... I can't tell you.'

Zoey soon enough looked at him and said, "Do I have to make you talk, Michael! Come on!" Mike soon enough said with a sexy smile. 'How about this... I'll talk if I-' Mike whisper into Zoey's ear that caused her to blush but smile as she soon said with a sexy tone. "DO THAT AND I'LL KNOW YOU'RE INNOCENT! Hell, I'll make Scarlett talk and confess on Mal's location!" Mike smiled as Zoey soon removed her pants and even her red panties, revealing her wet pink slit. Mike licked his lips as Zoey leaned against the wall while Mike stood in front of her and held her right leg tightly. "You better talk after this, Mike."

Mike soon said, "Trust me... if I wanted to do this! I would do it no matter what!" Mike soon held his hard cock and soon pushed into Zoey's pussy hard. The two screamed in absolute pleasure as Zoey pulled Mike into a hard, hot, passionate kiss as Mike soon began fucking Zoey hard! "OHHHHH, FUCK! Fucking god, you're so fucking good!" Mike said in a husky tone as he kept pounding Zoey's hot pussy while she clawed on his back and kissed him passionately. 'MMMMM! Oh yes, harder! Fuck my wet pussy harder! Keep fucking me until you fill me up!' Mike soon started licking and sucking Zoey's breasts hard as he increased his thrusting, hitting her pussy like a jackhammer hitting through the cinder block sidewalk. "MMMMMMMM!" Mike moaned against Zoey's breasts, loving the sweet taste of her soft breasts as he kept fucking her like crazy. Zoey screamed and moaned in pleasure as her nails kept digging into Mike's back, making him fuck her even harder.

Soon enough, Mike held Zoey by her ass as he began pounding her wet pink slit even more harder! "AHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Zoey screamed even harder that it was heard through the prison wall. Mike kept fucking Zoey harder and harder while he also licked, kiss, and sucked Zoey's neck hard 'MMMMM!' Mike soon enough felt himself getting close to explode once again as Zoey felt the same feeling. "OH SHIT, MIKE! I'm gonna explode! I can't hold it any longer!" Mike soon replied back in the same tone, 'Same here! I can't hold back any more either!' Mike and Zoey soon enough kissed each other with so much passion as Mike began fucking Zoey with all the might he have inside his body as they then moan, groan, hiss, scream and gasp against one another mouth as with one final thrust. "I"M CUMMING!" The two screamed as Mike climaxed hard, filling Zoey's wet womb with his hot white semen while Zoey explode all over each other waist as they both howled and screamed in absolute passion and pleasure while they both once again kiss each other.

As soon as they stopped kissing, Zoey smiled in pleasure and joy as she soon said, "Okay Mike, we had your fun... now... you promise me if I let you fuck me, you would tell me the rest... now please, spill the beans." Mike only nodded, 'I'm a man of my word, alright then. Scarlett told me Mal is in hiding somewhere in Canada, but she didn't tell me where he is. She knows but she never told me at all. That's all I know, Zoey. Honestly.' Zoey looked at him and said, "Are you 100% positive that is everything you know?" Mike nodded, crossed his heart and even sow to his mother and to god. 'Yes, I am positive, 1,000,000% positive!' Zoey soon nodded and smiled. "Perfect, if that's all. I'll have a word with Scarlett tomorrow morning, and if she's telling the truth about what you told me... then we'll find Mal and you'll be free, if we find him." Mike soon smiled as he then hugged Zoey, both still naked while she giggled and hugged and back. 'Thank you... you know... if I'm going to admit something... there is something I do want you to know.'

Zoey looked a bit concern and said, "Do you want to tell me or... do I have to force it out of you." Mike soon said, 'Hmm... you know what... I'll just tell you. Zoey, ever since I met you... you've been nothing but amazing to me. You make me feel safe here. So... if I'm being honest... I want to say that I'm in love with you.' Zoey looked at first shocked until she soon smiled and said, "I... I love you too, Mike. I actually wanted this to happen. But... you still have a bit more energy left inside of you?" Mike only said, 'Let's find out, you sexy red haired goddess.' The two soon enough started kissing again as Mike laid Zoey down and soon enough started fucking her ass hard. "OH YEAH! Fuck my ass hard, Mike!" Mike grinned as he didn't waste no time as he pound Zoey's tight plump ass hard and fast. 'OHHHH! Your ass is so fucking tight, I fucking love it!' Mike soon kissed Zoey once again as he increased his pace, going all out with his pace.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, oh god!" Zoey was started tear a bit as Mike kissed her cheek and tears away as he soon kissed her lips once again. Zoey returned the kiss as Mike then lifted her up, Mike sat down as he increased his pace, fucking Zoey even more while they continued kissing each other. "I love you so much." Mike replied back, 'I love you too.' The two kept kissing as Mike soon felt himself going to climax once again. 'Here it comes again!' Mike once more, came hard, filling Zoey's ass while she screamed against their kiss. "MMMMM!" They both moaned softly as they soon pulled out and said once again, "God, I love you so much!"

After Zoey made Mike speak about Scarlett and Mal's whereabouts, Zoey soon spoke with the warden about the news, and even had Mike speak as well. The warden soon enough had Zoey interrogate Scarlett with brute force, she soon spilled the beans and confess the truth about Mal. It took over a month but Mal was soon sentenced for murder, robbery and for framing his own twin brother, because of this, Mal was sentenced to life in prison in the maximum-security section of the prison. Mike was then freed and soon enough, he moved in with Zoey, now official dating after their moment. Mike soon asked for a job at the prison as a psychologist for the prisoners. Mike was happy he was finally freed... but he was even more glad that he found his special someone... and he couldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty hot, am I right? Yeah, anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it
> 
> Next chapter will be a Teacher x Student AU theme, guess who will be the teacher and who will be the student. See you all again next time, bye now


	3. Extra Credit Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for my Mike and Zoey Sexcapade fic series. Last time, you all witness the two have wild and hot prison sex; with Zoey as the prison guard and Mike as the prisoner, I even included Mal as a separate character. Now... it's time for some Teacher x Student fun as Zoey is the teacher and Mike is the student. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want to thank my best pal and RP Partner, Alex, from fanfiction, for helping me co-write this hot and erotic chapter. Thanks again buddy, now I hope you all will like the chapter.

It was on a warm May afternoon at Toronto High, inside a classroom, were a couple of students, all working on their latest writing assignment. "You all have a couple more minutes to finish this up before class is over." The voice of the student's teacher was heard towards the whole classroom as they replied back to their Language Arts teacher, 'Yes, Ms. Roth.' The teacher had ruby rec hair tied into a bun, wore a white teacher coat and dark red pants, high heels with leggings and glasses as well. Her name was Zoey Roth, Language Arts teacher for Seniors of Toronto High.

The students that Ms. Roth teach loved her for her sweet and understanding personality but some of the other students, especially the ones who like to misbehave know that she is still very strict about her assignments. All of the students kept at it, adding in their final touches until it was time to stop. "Time's up!" Hearing that, all of the students handed in their assignments to Zoey/Ms. Roth. "Thank you." Zoey said to the students who gave her their written assignment until soon enough, one of her students handed his assignment to her, his name was Mike Smith. He wore a white school shirt and black school pants. He had a worried expression when he handed his assignment to his teacher.

"Here you go, Ms. Roth." Mike said as Zoey smiled and replied, 'Thank you, Mike.' Mike slowly sighed and walked away until Zoey soon stopped him, 'Hold up, I actually want to talk to you after class, okay?' Mike looked even more worried as he gulped a bit and replied back, "Yes ma'am." Zoey once again thanked him as he returned to his seat. Soon enough, the bell ranged as school was over for everyone. 'Have a nice day, everyone.' Zoey said goodbye to her students as they said back, 'We will! You too, Ms. Roth. Bye, Ms. Roth.' As everyone left Zoey's classroom, Mike remained in his seat, looking worried still.

Zoey soon turned to the tanned student and said, "I like to talk to, Mike." Mike only nodded as he walked up to his teacher's desk and stood in front of her. 'Something wrong, Ms. Roth?' Mike asked, concerned yet very worried about why Ms. Roth wanted to speak to him after her class. Zoey cleared her voice and soon spoke to him. "Well, to be honest Mike, during the beginning of the school year, you've been one of my most hard working students I've ever had. But during this semester, you've been going down lately." Zoey had a concern face while Mike sighed deeply in regret as he replied back, 'Ms. Roth, look, I'm sorry... but I've been through a lot of stress lately. My father left us, the bills been piling up... and recently, my girlfriend broke up with me.' Zoey soon had a worried look and replied, "Really? Do you need to take a seat?" Mike only nodded as he sat down and continued

"Yeah, well it was a mutual break up... but it still hurts, just like when my dad left." Mike slowly started to tear up as he whimpered a bit. Zoey soon looked sadden for Mike and soon walked up to him and held his shoulder. 'Mike, I'm really am sorry this has happened to you.' Mike sniffed and whipped away his tears as he replied back, "It's fine... I can get over it... but is there a reason why I'm still here?" Zoey soon remembered while sighing slowly, 'Right...' Zoey/Ms. Roth soon walked back to her desk and pulled out one of Mike's assignments. 'I graded one of your final assignments from before, and... I'm afraid it's a D-' Zoey showed Mike his graded assignment as he looked in shock. "Huh?!" Mike grabbed his graded assignment while Ms. Roth/Zoey replied back, 'I'm sorry but it's a D-'

Mike soon stood up, looking very worried about it and said, "Ms. Roth, please! Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Zoey soon took a moment to think to herself... and soon came up with an idea, one that made her smirk a bit to herself. 'Well... I can give you some... extra credit work. That may help boost your grade up.' Ms. Roth tried to sound very seductive but was sounding a little too nervous. Mike heard how Zoey sounded like, making him look confused but soon said, "Oh... okay then. When should I do this extra credit work?" After hearing that, Zoey sighed softly and soon undo her bun, letting her hair down to her shoulder while also removing her glasses. 'Now... May be the perfect time. Mike soon blushed a bit, seeing his teacher remove her glasses and bun, making her look very beautiful to him. "Sounds great. But Ms. Roth, What are you doing though?"

Zoey giggled at Mike being too oblivious about what she meant by 'Extra Credit' as she soon said, "Mike... I think you should know what I mean." Mike, however, only said, 'Um... extra credit means you give me some extra work to help boost up my grade.' Zoey sighed while also giggling at her student's obliviousness. "Okay... maybe this might clear your thoughts onto what I meant." Zoey soon started unbuttoning her teacher coat and soon removed it fully, exposing her soft 32 B-Cupped breasts that were being held by her dark red lacy bra. Mike looked at his teacher's chest still with her bra on as he soon said, 'This must be like 'The Graduate' when Dustin Hoffman was being seduced by that sexy milf.' Zoey smirked as she replied back, "Maybe... I never saw it. But that's right, I'm seducing you, Michael." Zoey then took off her pants, revealing her dark red lacy panties and her red stocking.

After hearing what she said while also seeing his own teacher in her undergarment, Mike started to blush deeply and was making his manhood to grow big fast as he finally realized what Ms. Roth meant by 'Extra Credit'. "Oh! Hehehehehe." Mike nervously laughed while rubbing his neck as Zoey grinned and said, 'Okay, Mike... if you want me to boost your grade up... you better come here, now!' Zoey sexually yet demandingly told Mike to come close to her. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Mike jitterily said with a nervous smile as he hurried to his teacher side and faced her. "So... what should we do first... Ms. Roth?" Zoey said nothing as she grabbed Mike's face and started kissing his tan lips with her cherry red lips. "Mmmmm…!" Mike moaned softly as he kissed Zoey back.

Their soft sweet kiss soon led to a very sexy makeout session, Zoey held Mike's face tightly as Mike held his teacher's waist, refusing to stop their hot make out session as Zoey soon looked down and noticed Mike's large bulge. "Mmm... seems you got pretty excited after you saw me... Mr. Smith." Mike blushed a bit as he replied back, 'Y-Yeah... you looked... pretty hot, Ms. Roth.' Zoey soon smiled sexually as she said to the teen, "Please... call me Zoey... for now." Mike nodded slowly and said, 'Okay, Zoey.' They both soon increased their kissing pace, going even harder that they soon started using their tongues. "Mmm!" They kept going, making out even more, their tongue both fought like wild predators, fighting for control of the pride and for their prey, until Zoey noticed Mike's bulge again, getting even bigger than before. Zoey stopped their kiss and said

"I need to see what you're packing, Mr. Smith." Zoey soon unzipped his pants as she pulled out Mike's cock, seeing it to be a 12 inched long Italian meat. "Oh my!" Zoey looked very surprised while Mike chuckled and blushed as he said, 'Hehe, is it okay?' Zoey looked at the dark tan teen as she answered his question, "Okay? Mike, you have a massive cock!" Mike once again blushed deeply until Zoey got playful and soon gripped it, making Mike hiss a bit. "I like it... a lot!" Zoey soon started stroking Mike's Italian meat slowly, making Mike hiss and groan in pleasure, 'Ohhh my god!' Mike hissed and moaned even more until she stopped, 'How come you stopped?' Zoey smirked as she soon replied back in a lustful tone

"I'm not rushing things too fast... so..." Zoey soon undid her bra and removed it, exposing her 32 B-cupped breasts as she continued, "Get to work, Mr. Smith." Mike smiled excitedly as he said, 'Yes, Zoey.' Mike soon started doing some foreplay as he grasped, groped and squeezed his hot teacher's breasts hard. "Ohhh! Mike!" Zoey moaned and gasped sweetly while Mike kept groping and grasping her breasts as he soon said, 'Wow! Zoey, your breasts... they feel incredible!' Zoey blushes as she replied to Mike's sweet comment, "Why thank you... but don't stop! If you want your grade up."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mike kept rubbing, squeezing and groping Zoey's breasts while she slowly soon started to undo Mike's school shirt as she then removed it, exposing his strong tone chest and his 8 pack abdominals. Zoey soon started to feel his chest and abs, playfully circling her fingers and rubbing her palm against it, making him groan softly. 'Wow! Your abdomens are wonderful!' Mike chuckled and said, "Thank you, Zoey!" Zoey smiled sweetly as she soon said, 'You're welcome... Now keep it going if you want that grade to go up!' Mike once again said, "Yes, ma'am!" Mike kept at it, groping and squeezing Ms. Roth's breasts even more while Zoey was getting more and more aroused. 'Mmmm… hehehe!' Zoey moaned and giggled while she rubbed Mike's chest and abs even more until Mike soon heated things up. In a flash, Mike placed Zoey's right breasts into his mouth, making her moan and gasp in surprise!

"Ohhh!" Zoey moaned even more as Mike sucked her breasts pleasingly. 'Mmmmmm!' Mike moaned pleasingly, enjoying the sweet taste of his teacher's soft breasts as he sucked on them even more. 'MmmmMmmmm!' "Oh yes!" Zoey moaned passionately while her hands kept rubbing Mike's chest and abs. "Mmmm!" The two both kept at what they were doing, Mike kept sucking and licking Zoey's breasts while Zoey kept rubbing and even clawing Mike's tone chest, making them both moan in pleasure. "Mmmmmmmm…!" Soon enough, Mike switched to the left breasts as he swirled his wet tongue around her soft pink nipples as he soon bit it softly, making it hard in pleasure. 'Ahhhh! Yes, more! Keep going!" Zoey begged for more as Mike only said

"Mmmmmm! If I do... will you rise my grade up?" Zoey answered with a passionate 'Yes...' Mike soon said with a smile of joy, "Okay then!" He soon pressed both of Zoey's breasts together and started sucking on them both simultaneously, "Mmmm!" Mike muffled a sweet moan as he sucked and licked both of Zoey's breasts, making her scream and moan in even more pleasure. 'Ohhhh! Yes, Good boy! Yes Michael! Keep it up!' Mike did exactly what Zoey told him to do as he increased his sucking pace to a maximum, sucking Zoey's breasts like they were sweet jellies. 'Ohhhhh! Mmmmm! YES!' Zoey soon started feeling a bit wet down there as she soon stopped Mike by pushing his head from her chest.

The two started breathing in and out as Mike soon said, "Was that enough?" Zoey slowly nodded and said, "Yes... But I believe it's now your turn!' Zoey soon playfully place Mike onto her seat as she kneel down, removing his pants and boxer completely off, exposing his fully erected piece of meat as she soon started stroking his cock slowly. "Oh shit!" Mike grunted and groaned hard, "Ms. Roth-I mean, Zoey!" Zoey giggled and said, 'It's okay. Besides, I like your very big ruler.' Zoey soon licked Mike's ruler slowly and swirled her tongue around his light tan tip as she released it with a sweet kiss. 'Mmm! So big and thick... I love it!' Zoey stroked Mike's cock harder, making him groan as he said, "Hehehe, thanks-HOLY SHIT!" Mike cursed out of nowhere as he looked down and saw that Zoey had his cock in her mouth. She soon stopped and said

"Language." Mike quickly said, 'S-Sorry... I was just surprised.' Zoey soon smirked and said, "It's okay... anyway, do you want me to suck your big, hard, veined cock; Mr. Smith?" Zoey soon teased him by stroking his Italian sausage hard while her tongue flick his tip repeatedly, making him gasp and groan as he replied in a husky tone, 'Yes! Please, Zoey!' Zoey's mouth curved to a sexually smile as she said, "Good!" Zoey soon started sucking Mike's cock, taking about half of his hard Italian meat in her mouth as she started moving in a slow pace. "Mmmm!" Mike grunted and groaned deeply, 'Oh yes! Zoey, you're so good!' Mike soon started rubbing Zoey's hair slowly and softly, earning him a soft moan from his teacher. "Mmmmm! So good!" Mike bit his lip in pleasure as Zoey sucked and stroked his sausage in a slow yet passionate pace.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned deeply, enjoying Mike's erection inside her mouth as she kept going while also saying to herself in her thoughts. "My god! Mike has such a hard piece of meat! I can't wait to see what he got when he... fucks me!" The thought of Mike plowing her like no tomorrow made Zoey suck on Mike's cock faster and harder while she also played with his balls. "Mmmmm!" Mike gasped and groaned even harder, enjoying every single second his hot teacher sucked his cock. 'Holy cow! This feel so good!' Mike kept on grunting in pleasure while Zoey sucked him harder and harder... until she stopped but soon stroked his erection so he wouldn't lose excitement. 'Ms. Roth, why did you stopped?' Zoey only replied while grinning at the teen.

"Maybe because... I have a sexy idea, Mr. Smith." Zoey soon took both of her breasts and soon started giving Mike a pleasurable titty fuck as she soon resumed sucking him hard. Once it happened, Mike widen his eyes as he yelled, 'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! OHHHHH!' Mike bit his lower lip even harder while his hands petted and stroked Zoey's hair as he said, 'Oh my god! This is so sexy!' He kept on moaning and groaning while he kept rubbing and stroking Zoey's hair, making her moan sweetly. "Mmmm!" Zoey soon went harder and harder, making Mike grunt, moan and groan in absolute pleasure! 'Z-Zoey... you're so... beautiful and sexy!' Mike commented on his teacher as he soon felt his body shaking from the inside. 'Holy god! I... I think I'm gonna... CUM!'

"Really? Good!" Zoey muffled as she went harder and harder with her sucking and titty fucking! Mike gasped and grunted like a wild animal as he soon howled, 'Ohhhh….! HERE IT CUMS!' Mike was about to explode as he soon howled in passionate pleasure, 'OHHHH!' Mike soon erupted hard, filling Zoey's mouth with his hot cum. "Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned as she pulled out while Mike kept erupting, stroking his cock as he covered Zoey's chest with his cum. Once Mike was done, he leaned back on the chair and sighed, 'Wow!' Mike sighed once more while Zoey swallowed his cum and licked off the rest from her chest. 'So... how does it taste?' Mike asked with a smirk as Zoey giggled and replied back

"Delicious! Just like candy!" Mike blushed while he rubbed his neck and said, 'Thank you... Zoey. So... what's my grade now?' Zoey once again giggled as she stood up and said while stroking Mike's face. "Well... considering how hot that was... I'll say C+" Mike only said, 'A C+ isn't too bad... but what else can I do to boost my grade up?' Zoey only smirked as she pulled Mike from her chair, sat down and soon removed her panties, showing Mike her pink pussy, all wet and begging to be licked.

"Oh wow! That's a beautiful flower, Ms. Roth." Mike said, making Zoey blushed deeply as she said, 'Thank you. Now... lick it.' Mike nodded and replied back, "Yes ma'am!" Mike kneel down, held Zoey's waist as he soon started licking her slowly like she did with him. Once he started, Zoey screamed and moaned passionately, 'Ohhhh! Mmmm!' Zoey moaned sweetly as she soon started rubbing and scratching Mike's hair hard, making him groan as he licked her pink slit. "Mmmm! Taste so good! Sweet like cherries and strawberries!" Zoey once again blushed after hearing his comment as Mike soon increased his licking pace, licking her harder and harder. "Mmmmm!" Zoey gasped and moaned as she said, 'Thank you, Michael.' Mike smiled at his teacher as he soon heated and increased their hot moment as he started fingering her hard while also tongue fucking her hard. This made Zoey screamed even harder, screaming and moaning like an angelic banshee.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god, yes! Mmmm! Harder, now" Zoey demanded Mike to go harder as he only said, 'Yes, ma'am!' Mike kept at it, fingering her pussy with nearly four finger as he also swirled his tongue around her pink inner walls, savoring her sweet juices until Zoey was about to explode. "Oh my god Mike, I can't hold it in! I'm gonna explode!" Hearing that, Mike smirked and said with a seductive and husky tone, 'Good! If it means I get a getter grade! The cum hard, Zoey!' Mike went harder and harder, fingering and tongue fucking her wet follower hole with all his might. Zoey gasped and moaned heavenly as she soon screamed, "Here it comes! AHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she climaxed hard, covering Mike's mouth and chin with her sweet cum. "Ahhh… yes!" Zoey leaned her head back, gasping like a tired goddess while Mike swallowed her cum but soon sucked the remains from her pussy, making her moan in surprise. "Ohh! Hehe, mmmm!" Zoey moaned and giggled while Mike kept sucking her pussy until she was dye.

"Mmm! So tasty!" Mike licked some from his lips as he continued, "Mmm! It was sweet like a cherry pie fused with a strawberry cake, delicious!" Zoey giggled while her face blushed like a strawberry, 'Hehehehe, why thank you, Mr. Smith.' Mike soon leaned close to Zoey and said, "So... what's my grade now?' Zoey smirked and answered him, 'It's a B+... however, I'll change it to an A+... but there's something you need to do first?' Mike only said, "What?" Zoey soon whispered it into his ear, 'You're gonna have to fuck me.' Mike backed away while his whole face blushed deeply, making him as red as a lobster. "For real?" Zoey nodded, 'Yup!' Zoey soon cleared her desk and laid down on top of it. 'If you want your grade to be an A+, you better fuck me hard and good!' However, Mike soon asked her, "What if you get pregnant?"

Zoey giggled and said, "No worries, my body isn't ready to make a baby, so you can cum inside of me if you want to. Now... come here, handsome!" Zoey teased and seduced Mike by slowly opening her pussy, making her leak out some of her juices. Mike felt himself getting harder and more excited as he said, 'Of course Zoey!' Mike gotten close to her, and began fucking her hard. "OHHH!" The two both gasped and moaned as Mike held one of her legs on his shoulder and soon he thrust in and out of Zoey's pussy hard. "Oh yes!" Zoey moaned and screamed in such pleasure while Mike grunted, feeling his teacher hot tight pussy against his hard cock. 'Ohhhh god! Zoey, you feel so hot and tight inside!' Zoey giggled and replied back, "Hehe, thank you! But less talking and more pounding, please!"

"Yes, Ms. Roth!" Mike started to go harder and faster, slamming his waist against Zoey as she was turned on by the action. 'Oh fucking yes! Fuck me harder! Pound my pussy like it was yours!' Mike only said with an erotic tone, "Yes, Ma'am!" Mike soon increased his pace, going even harder than ever before while Zoey pulled him close and started kissing him hard. "Mmmmmm!" Mike moaned against their kiss but soon kissed her back with more force. "Mmmmmm!" They both maoned in pleasure as Mike went harder and faster, making Zoey tear up a bit but she didn't care one bit, she was loving every single thrust Mike gave her. Zoey pulled away and said while gasping, 'This feels so good!' Mike lean his head closer to her and spoke in a husky tone, "I'm glad to hear that!" Mike soon pin Zoey down as he soon increased his pace to the max, ramming Zoey's pink slit like a wild animal.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Zoey screamed and moaned in absolutely pleasure as Mike fucked her pussy to the max, using all his power inside of him. This soon made Zoey and Mike to feel their bodies shaking like before. "I think I'm gonna cum again! Oh god, I am!" Mike said back, 'S-Same here!' No lies, the two of them both felt themselves about to erupt. Without a single warning from each other, they both erupted in so much pleasure! "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike erupted hard, filling his teacher's pussy with his hot white water while Zoey explode all over Mike's and her own waist with her sweet juices. The two both gasped and breathed in and out exhaustedly as they said at the same time. "Oh god..." Mike and Zoey quickly kissed as Mike pulled out and came a bit more, covering Zoey's stomach. As they pulled away, Mike said, 'Wow!' Zoey giggled and said as she said while stroking Mike's chest and cheek, "You were just incredible!" Zoey kissed his lips once more as he gave her some space as she sat up.

"So... what's my grade now?" Mike asked Ms. Roth while he grabbed his pants. Zoey soon said, 'As I promise... your grade is now an A+!' Mike smiled in joy as he said, "Sweet! So, if that's all I can do, then I'll be-' But before Mike could placed his pants on, Zoey stopped him. 'Not so fast! You're not done just yet, Mr. Smith.' Mike looked confused as he soon learned what Zoey meant as he saw his teacher leaned against her desk as she showed Mike her plump ass. "Oh!" Mike dropped his pants while his erection gotten hard once more. Zoey smiled in delight as she soon said

"I'll make you one last deal, if you can fuck my ass very hard... I'll bump your grade up a little when I start grading your writing assignment from today's class... okay?" Zoey soon teased Mike by shaking her ass back and forth while also slapping it a bit. Mike only said, 'Deal!' Zoey smiled and said, "Perfect! Now pound my ass hard, right now!" Mike only nodded and replied back, 'Yes, Ms. Roth!' Mike soon got behind her, grabbed her waist tightly and soon thrust his cock into her ass. Once he was inside her, Mike and Zoey both utter a hard gasp. "Ohh!" They bothed gasped deeply as Mike took a moment to relax. 'Jesus, you're so tight!' Zoey took it as a compliment as she said, "Hehe, thank you!'

Mike smiled and said, "Anytime Zoey!" Zoey soon said with a lustful smile, 'Now then, start fucking me!' Mike nodded as he wasted no time and started fucking Zoey's ass hard and fast! "Oh yeah!" Mike fucked Zoey's ass harder and faster, making her bite her lip in deep pleasure as she screamed, 'Oh fucking yes!' Zoey moaned and screamed passionately, feeling Mike's hard thrust inside her sweet tight ass while Mike kept moving in and out of Zoey's ass, loving every second he fucks her. 'God, you're doing so amazing!' Mike grinned and said, "Thank you... Ms. Roth!" Mike soon gotten playful and slapped her ass hard.

Zoey moaned in surprised but smile as she said, "Keep slapping my ass!" Mike only said, 'Yes, Zoey!' As he soon slapped her ass again and again while also continued to pound her ass gracefully, turning Zoey on even more. Zoey soon started using one of her hands to rub and finger her wet pussy while Mike continued to fuck her ass harder and harder. "Oh yes! God, I don't get why your girlfriend broke up with you! You're an incredible lover!" Mike blushed as he said, 'Thank you, but it would be for the best!' Mike soon slapped her ass again, making her ass cheek red as a tomato. 'Besides, I got an ass to fuck until it's time!' Zoey once more smirked as she soon said, "Then enough talking and keep fucking me even harder!"

"Yes, Ma'am! Ms. Roth!" Mike soon increased his pounding, fucking Zoey harder than ever before, while she kept on rubbing and fingering her pussy. They both kept on going, moaning and groaning in so much pleasure until it was time! "I'M CUMMING! I AM GOING TO CUM!" Mike shouted while Zoey screamed back, 'ME TOO!' Mike soon ram Zoey's ass harder and harder, going all out while Zoey fingered her pussy even more. Soon enough... it was time, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The two climaxed hard, Mike filled Zoey's ass with his warm hot cum while Zoey exploded all over her waist and Mike's waist. Mike soon pulled out, stroking his cock harder as he climaxed even more on her ass. Zoey moaned sweetly as she stood up and kissed Mike deeply. 'That... was... FANTASTIC!' Mike chuckled and sighed as he soon said , "Thank you..." Zoey soon stroked Mike's cheek and said, 'Would you like to know your new grade?' Mike replied with a excited tone, "Absolutely!"

"Well... you have to wait until I grade your assignment." Mike only nod and said with a relaxed voice, 'Okay, Ms. Roth.' Zoey soon kissed Mike on the lips on final time, as she stopped their kiss, she told the teen, "Also... if you ever tell anyone that this happen, you'll fail my class. Understood?" Mike looked worried but quickly nodded. "Good, now get going..." Mike replied back, 'Okay then!' Mike quickly grabbed his clothes, placed them back on and soon left Ms. Roth class room while she grinned at the boy. Zoey soon sighed, placed her work clothes back on and left home.

The next day, Ms. Roth students were all sitting in their sits as she soon arrived with their graded assignments. "Good afternoon class, I have your assignments from last class. I'll pass them all around to all of you." Zoey/Ms. Roth soon handed every student their graded assignment as she soon made it to Mike. "Here you are, Mr. Smith." Mike grabbed his graded assignment and said, 'Thanks.' As Zoey left, Mike relaxed and slowly looked at his grade, it was a solid A. 'Yes!' Mike sighed while smiling in relief until he soon left a small paper behind his assignment. 'Huh?' Mike grabbed it and looked at it as it said, "Call me." With a kiss mark and a phone number? Mike quickly looked at his teacher as she smiled at him sweetly, making him blush deeply as he said to himself. 'Holy shit... my teacher has a crush on me now? Wow!' Mike's mouth slowly curved to a small smile as Zoey giggled to herself and continued passing around the other assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very hot am I right? Anyway, in the next chapter, it's gonna be a very and passionate one because it'll be... Sleepy Love Making, meaning Mike and Zoey will make sweet love while one of them is asleep. 
> 
> Who will be the sleepy one? Find out on the next chapter, bye now :)


End file.
